In order to optimise yield from farmed animals, in particular sheep and cattle, a number of remedies may be injected into the animal by the use of an applicator known as an injector. An example of this type of injector is described in International Publication No. WO2008/143529, the content of which is included herein by reference.
Injection of the animal can be difficult, and a danger exists that the user of the injector may be accidentally jabbed with the needle. Accidents of this type are known as “needle stick”. In extreme cases the user may even receive an accidental dose or partial dose of the remedy. This is particularly undesirable, as some of the remedies used with this type of applicator may have significant adverse effects on the health and wellbeing of a human being.
Some injectors of the prior art attempt to reduce the risk of accidental needle stick by covering the needle of the injector with a retractable shroud or “needle guard”. The shroud may be spring loaded so that it retracts as the needle is inserted into the animal. The injector described in International Publication No. WO2008/143529 is an example of this type.
Another example of a needle guard of the prior art is shown in FIG. 8 and generally referenced by arrow 300. The needle guard 300 shown in FIG. 8 is intended for use with a powered injector. The guard 300 is provided with a plurality of broad “teeth” 301, which assist in preventing the applicator from sliding on the animal's skin or hide when the injection is administered. The teeth 301 are adapted to reduce sliding on the hide when the needle guard is held substantially orthogonal to the skin.
When using an injector of the prior art to inject an animal with a subcutaneous injection, the operator must use the hand which is not holding the injector to “pinch” a fold of the animal's skin, and then inject the remedy into the subcutis beneath the fold of skin. The proximity of the operator's hand to the injection site contributes substantially to the risk of a needle stick injury.
It would be desirable to create an injector and/or a skin gripping means for use with an injector, which allowed the operator's free hand to be clear of the injection site, even when administering a subcutaneous injection.
The reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.